This invention relates to a springbeard needle for warp knit machines, particularly crochet galloon machines, ribbon weaving machines and similar textile machines which operate with springbeard needles and in which the threads are introduced at an inclined orientation to the needle axis underneath the spring beard. Raschel machines and the like also belong to this group.
Springbeard needles of the above-outlined type have a shank carrying at least one butt and have, at one end, a throat adjoined by a head (which is an arcuately bent portion) continuing in a springbeard. The free end portion of the springbeard adjoins the shank. The shank is normally provided with a groove into which the elastic springbeard resiliently extends with its free end portion during pressing and loop landing as practiced generally in warp knitting. Particularly for use in crochet galloon machines, springbeard needles are known--such as disclosed, for example, in German Offenlegungsschrift (application published without examination) 2,521,910--in which the shank is provided with a recess at its end adjacent the springbeard. The recess which receives the end portion of the springbeard starts from the upper edge of the shank and is open towards one shank side. The springbeard is bent rectangularly relative to the symmetry plane of the springbeard needle in which the springbeard lies so that its end, together with the bottom of the recess, borders a thread-introducing channel which intersects the longitudinal axis of the needle. When such a springbeard needle is used, separate pressing devices or the like for the springbeard may be dispensed with. A typical yarn-inserting and loop-forming process is described in the above-noted German Offenlegungsschrift.
Generally similar needles also find application in ribbon weaving, in needle looms which operate with springbeard needles as discussed for example, in "Die Bandweberei" (Ribbon Weaving) by Otto Both, 5th Edition, published by Max Janecke Publishing Company.
The manufacture of the above-outlined springbeard needles is relatively expensive and complex because the lateral recess in the shank, extending essentially in the longitudinal direction of the shank, particularly in the region of the upper shank edge, is bordered by wall portions which are critical for a disturbance-free operation of the needle. As a result, the configuration of the recess is complex, requiring a plurality of milling steps. Further, such a recess weakens the shank and thus the stability of the needle shank in resisting lateral loop tensions is adversely affected. It is a further problem with such needles that the sharp edges of the recess may lead to capillary cuts in the yarn.